Room(Soul)mate
by kim kyuna
Summary: beriringan, bersebrangan, saling berbalik arah, saling mengejar, dan saling bersejajar. aku sudah melewatinya dan kurassa itu sudah cukup untuk satu jawaban kenapa, karena aku bagian lain dari dirimu./KYUMIN/YAOI/REPOST/ REVIEW/
1. Chapter 1

_Kita berjalan. Kadang beriringan kadang juga bersebrangan. Kadang juga tak sejalan. Kadang berhenti. Kadang juga berlari. Kadang beristirahat sebentar di persimpangan. Kadang berlawanan arah. Kadang berputar arah. Kadang berpapasan. Kadang saling menjauh. kadang juga kita saling mengejar. Tapi aku yakin ada satu titik dimana kita akan bertemu. Saat itu aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tetap ada untukmu. aku tidak akan mundur dari langkahku. Meski kita tidak akan pernah berlari bersama. Meski perjalanan dan setiap gang di persimpangan tidak memperlihatkan warna kesukaan yang sering kau pakai dan jejak langkah serta bayanganmu. Aku yakin saat itu akan datang, saat dimana kau akan menatapku dengan hatimu. Aku tahu itu. karena kau sebelah dari jiwaku. Karena kau pemilik sebagian lain dari diriku. _

Kim Kyuna Present

A YAOI KyuMin Fiction

Room(Soul)Mate

Cast:

Super Junior

Pairing KyuMin and 5 other official OTP

Rate: T

Author's determination : KyuMin, you, and i. Like we are fetched by kyumin, like you and i make them both stronger, like we said they trully real and like they're trully real, like we were meant to be. Kyuhyun and Sungmin are geneticly programmed to find each other.

Fiction is something real within an imagination.

Chapter 1

.

.

Room(Soul)Mate

"Ya! kembalikan padaku! Ya!"

"Hahaha"

"Siapa suruh menaruh barang seperti ini sembarangan"

"Kau! Akan ku laporkan pada Teukki Hyung"

Sebuah majalah dewasa kini sedang di lempar ke sana kemari oleh beberapa namja yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan besar. Sebagian tertawa, sebagian tersenyum-senyum, sebagian hanya biasa saja, sebagian tidak tertarik, dan sebagian lagi menganggap mereka tidak ada.

"IGE MWOYA?"

Suara yang lumayan keras itu berhasil membuat kegaduhan berhenti dan lemparan terakhir tepat mengenai kaki seseorang yang berada dalam kategori orang yang menganggap mereka-yang membuat-kegaduhan tidak ada.

"Kalian sangat berisik. Yeye akan tes bernyanyi besok dan kau.. ya! kemarikan benda itu"

Empat orang yang membuat kegaduhan masih berdiri dengan sedikit menunduk, sedangkan namja yang tadi dengan cueknya memberikan majalah dewasa itu pada orang yang meminta.

"Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk-ah, kali ini terpaksa aku harus membatasi akses mail post untukmu"

"Hyung.. andwae Hyung, itu bukan milikku"

"Itu milikmu karena kau menandainya dengan beberapa corak yang sama seperti dengan majalahmu yang kemarin. Dan majalah ini ada di tumpukan pakaian kotormu. Kau membawanya saat mandi huh?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan tergelak. "Kyu-na, kau tetap detektifku yang terhebat"

"Ya! belum tentu itu punyaku Hyung"

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ah, mengaku saja. Tadinya aku ingin meminjam darimu tapi kau terlalu pelit"

"Heechul-ah, keumanhae."

"Ini sudah peraturan asrama Eunhyuk-ah, aku sebagai ketua asrama di bagian ini akan tetap melakukan inspeksi dan hukuman bagi yang melanggar"

"Teukki Hyung.."

"Nde, ada apa Wookie-ah?"

"Anggota keluarga baru kita sudah sampai"

Room(Soul)Mate

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. mohon bantuan untuk setahun ke depan"

"Eh? Hanya setahun?"

"Ah ya, aku meneruskan kuliah tingkat terakhirku di sini"

"Baiklah, namaku Lee Teuk, panggil saja Teukki. Kita satu tingkat, aku adalah ketua asrama bagian barat. Dan ini semua anggota keluarga kami"

"Ah, banggapseumida.. "

Sungmin menunduk memberi salam kepada semua namja yang berdiri di depannya. "Selamat bergabung menjadi anggota keluarga kami dan ini kunci kamarmu. 1307"

Dengan satu gerakan kunci itu berpindah ke tangan Sungmin "Dimana letak kamarku?"

"Wookie-ah, antar Sungmin ke kamarnya" kata Teukki ke seorang namja yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Aish, kemana bocah pemilik kamar itu?"

"Tampaknya SeoHyun sedang merepotkan malam ini" jawab Teukki simpul, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Hyung ikuti saja aku"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangkat barangnya. Wookie dengan refleks membantu membawakan beberapa yang tidak bisa dijangkau Sungmin. mereka meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Gomawo" ucap Sungmin

Wookie tersenyum lebar "Gwaenchana, aku senang ada anggota baru di sini. Ah ya, aku panggil kau Sungmin Hyung saja ya? apa jurusanmu Hyung?"

"Ah baiklah Ryewook-ssi, aku.."

"Hahaha Hyung, panggil saja aku Wookie seperti Teukki Hyung tadi"

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum malu "Ah mian. Aku mengambil jurusan Modern Music"

"Huwa, sama denganku! Kau seniorku Hyung" ucap Wookie antusias

"Benarkah? Senang sekali rasanya"

"Kyuhyun juga sama sepertiku"

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti

"Ah, Kyuhyun adalah roomatemu Hyung. Hati-hati dengannya. Dia sangat dingin dan galak"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Jjinja?"

Seketika Wookie tertawa "Aniyeo, dia sangat baik. Hanya saja sulit untuk dekat dengannya. Dia kesayangan Teukki Hyung karena paling pintar dan tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham "Begitu.."

Kaki Wookie berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. 1307. "Nah, ini kamarmu. Biar aku yang membantumu membukanya"

Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah kunci dan tidak lama Wookie telah membuka pintu kamar itu. Sungmin menatap sekeliling, kamar yang tidak begitu buruk. dia menebak kasur dengan seprei biru bermotif garis-garis adalah milik roomatenya yang bernama Kyuhyun.

Sedikit maju Sungmin duduk di ranjangnya yang empuk "Sepertinya kamar ini sangat menyenangkan. Apakah sebelumnya ada yang tinggal di sini?" tanya sungmin

"Ada, sebelum Kyuhyun datang dan dia.. "

"Dia?"

Wookie tersenyum lagi "Dia sedang pergi mendapat beasiswa ke China, namanya Hankyung. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi akan kembali"

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin, yang mengetahui kabarnya hanya Heechul Hyung. Kalau begitu selamat beristirahat Hyung. Semoga kau betah"

"Gomawo Wookie-ah"

"Dan jangan lupa besok pagi kau harus mengikuti tradisi kami"

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Kau tunggu saja besok pagi. Jaljayeo Hyung"

Pintu tertutup. Sungmin berfikir sebentar "Besok? Tradisi? Entahlah.."

Sungmin bangkit lalu mulai merapikan barang bawaannya, menatanya dengan rapi. Menaruh foto ibunya di meja belajar juga mulai menata baju-bajunya.

KRIETT

Pintu agak berderit sewaktu seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Sungmin menoleh, mereka berdua saling menatap. Sungmin menebak pasti namja tinggi berkulit pucat dan berambut ikal hitam kemerahan itu bernama Kyuhyun.

"SeoHyun-ah, bukan seperti itu.. "

Namja itu diam sebentar sambil sesekali menatap Sungmin namun terlihat jelas kepada siapa pikirannya berfokus.

"Mengapa kau harus percaya pada mereka?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menata ruangan.

"Terserah padamu saja, aku lelah" katanya lagi dengan nada yang dingin dan kali ini dia menutup percakapannya, sedikit melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur. Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat

"Kau.." panggilnya pelan

"Annyeonghaseyeo" Sungmin menunduk memberi salam dengan ramah

Namja di depannya berfkir sebentar "Kurasa kau salah tempat, ini asrama namja"

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tinggal di sini, ini asrama namja bukan yeoja"

"Eh?"

Sungmin terkaget mendengar ucapan namja yang ada di depannya "Kau namja?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sungmin sebal. Namja yang ada di depannya menggaruk kepala

"Ah, maaf. Aku kira kau yeoja. Cho Kyuhyun"

Mereka berdua mendekat. Perlahan Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku Lee Sungmin, Mohon bantuannya"

"Jangan berkata begitu bahkan masalah pun belum datang ke tempatmu"

Room(Soul)Mate

Berkali-kali ponsel itu berdering namun si empunya tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Terus memainkan benda yang disebut PSP dengan seru. Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku kesukaannya berkali-kali melirik ke arah orang itu, menghela nafas karena dia cukup terganggu namun orang itu tetap tidak mengartikan semua kode-kodenya. Sungmin menutup bukunya dan memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kalau tidak ingin diangkat tolong non-aktifkan saja ponselmu. Aku sedang membaca, terima kasih" katanya datar lalu kembali ke meja belajarnya. Kyuhyun mendongak lalu mengambil ponselnya yang digeletakkan Sungmin di atas ranjang, jarak terdekatnya.

"Kau dari Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati

Sungmin semoat berfikir ragu apakan pertanyaan itu untuknya mengingat namja itu tidak bicara lagi semenjak perkenalan tawar tadi "Tidak, aku dari Mokpo"

"Mengapa pindah ke Seoul... Emm, maksudku.. "

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, air mukanya berubah menjadi lebih dingin "Tidak ada, hanya ingin pindah saja"

"Oh begitu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Setelah me-non-aktifkan ponselnya Kyuhyun kembali berkonsentrasi ke benda lonjong yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau dari Seoul?" kali ini Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Ya, aku sejak lahir di Seoul. Kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin

"Tidak.. hanya saja..."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan cepat agar dia bisa melanjutkan game-nya

"Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang tradisi di asrama ini? aku tidak takut, tapi kau tahu.. ini hanya untuk tindakan preventive saja"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Tradisi? Tidak ada. Memangnya tradisi apa?"

Mata Foxy itu menatap dengan heran "Sebenarnya yang baru datang ke sini aku atau kau? Wookie tadi bercerita seperti itu padaku"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu, buntu. "Sudahlah, mungkin Teukkki Hyung akan memberimu jadwal piket dan sebagainya. Kau tahu, di sini semuanya sangat sibuk jadi jarang memikirkan hal konyol seperti penyambutan dan segalanya tentang itu" jelas Kyuhyun. kali ini Sungmin menarik nafas lega

"Benarkah?"

"Terserah padamu saja sih" jawab Kyuhyun

Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap dengan heran lalu kembali menghela nafas. Mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Emm, aku akan memakai kamar mandi jam tujuh pagi. Jika kau memasak dan sebagainya tolong segera dirapikan dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mengunci pintu serta mematikan lampu setiap kau pergi"

"Kau hanya memakai kamar mandi jam tujuh pagi?"

"Benar, jam tujuh pagi dan aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku pulang ke asrama" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk"

"Tidak, tidur diperpustakaan lebih menyenangkan"

Sungmin mendelik dengan perasaan aneh. 'Apa maksud orang ini?' batinnya. Sejurus kemudian mereka tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Sungmin pun tenggelam dalam bukunya hingga saat dia menoleh lagi , namja itu sudah terlelap di kasurnya.

Room(Soul)Mate

TOK TOK!

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali pintu itu diketuk, namun Sungmin baru terjaga dari tidurnya setelah ketukan ke lima. Mulai menyetujui apa yang dikatakan teman sekamarnya semalam. Rasanya dia baru saja tidur sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Sungmin menoleh ke arah tempat tidur yang ada di seberangnya. Kosong.

CKLEK

DARR!

Sekitar sepuluh balon diletuskan di depan muka Sungmin, sungguh hal biasa untuk penyambutan anggota baru. Namun, tepung yang ada di dalam balon dan kini sudah berpindah ke wajah Sungmin adalah hal yang ada di luar perkiraan Sungmin.

"Yeeee! Selamat Datang di asrama kami Tuan Lee" sambut Ryewook dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Sungmin kesulitan bernafas, dengan gerakan kasar mengusap tepung yang menutupi hidungnya. Rasanya ingin sekali marah, namun semua wajah yang ada di depannya terlihat sangat bahagia dan antusias. Sungmin tampak mencari satu wajah yang kini sangat ingin dia benci. Cho Kyuhyun. namja itu bilang padanya kalau hal seperti ini tidak ada, jelas. Sangat jelas di telinganya. Kyuhyun berbohong dan sekarang dia menghilang.

"Sungmin-ah, selamat datang kuucapkan" kali ini Teukki dan satu orang di belakangnya membawa sebuah ember cukup besar. Sungmin tercenung. Tidak mungkin.

SRET!

Entah siapa yang menariknya keluar kamar. Sungmin tidak kenal semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Teukki dan Ryewook. Lalu..

BYURR!

"YA!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi. Ini jam 3 pagi dan...

Mereka berputar mengelilingi tubuh Sungmin yang basah terkena siraman air juga daun-daun kering. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya. Kesal. Namun semua orang yang ada di sana tampak sangat bahagia seolah ini memang tradisi mereka. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

"Sungmin-ah, kami memberi waktu tiga hari untuk kau menghapal semua biodata anggota keluarga kita. Kalau gagal, yah terpaksa kami akan menyirammu seperti ini setiap tiga hari sekali"

"Mwo? Keundae.." sentak Sungmin

"Tidak ada penolakan. Selamat datang sekali lagi"

Lalu mereka semua pergi. Sungmin hanya bisa berkedip tidak percaya "Hyung, bagaimana aku mendapatkan biodata itu?" tanyanya setengah berteriak karena Teukki sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya

"Kau harus bertemu dengan mereka dan meminta mereka bercerita. Selamat berjuang"

Lambaian tangan itu. Sungmin muak. Kesal. Namun, melihat mereka tertawa bahagia membuatnya berfikir lagi untuk marah bahkan sedetik setelah air kotor itu mengenai tubuhnya Sungmin bersumpah akan keluar dari kampus ini dan meminta pindah.

Room(Soul)Mate

HATCHII!

Entah sudah berapa kali hidung Sungmin terasa gatal dan bersin-bersin di setiap menitnya. Namja itu berjalan melewati lorong-lorong tempat kuliahnya yang baru sambil sesekali memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Kampus ini sangat indah, nyaman, dan tentu saja terlihat sangat glamour. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka semua yang ada di sini dari kalangan orang kaya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris melihat betapa terlihat perbedaan mereka dan dirinya. Seandainya dia bisa memilih..

"Untukmu Hyung" kata seseorang sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh lalu mengambil sapu tangan itu. "Wookie-ah.."

"Kau terlihat flu, apa karena serangan kami tadi pagi?"

"Menurutmu apa lagi?"

Wookie terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sedikit kesal "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu Hyung, kau harus siap-siap untuk acara tradisi kami"

"Apapun itu, menyiram seseorang dengan air yang entah apa campurannya di dalam sana, pukul tiga pagi adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat tidak manusiawi"

"Hahaha semuanya berkata seperti itu kok, bahkan aku. saat aku pertama datang mereka semua menumpahkan adonan kue kepadaku Hyung"

"Mwo? Hahaha wajahmu pasti sangat berantakan"

"Tentu saja, makanya kau sangat beruntung" kenang Wookie

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Orang yang ada di depannya saat ini sangatlah baik, belum pernah dalam hidupnya Sungmin bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti mereka yang menyiramnya semalam. Pengalaman pertamanya.

"Kau tidak kuliah Wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka mulai memasuki kantin

"Hari ini dosenku sepertinya tidak jadi masuk, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling saja. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu, kita makan siang saja dulu Hyung."

Pandangan Sungmin terhenti pada seorang namja yang sedang makan bersama seorang wanita di depannya. Sungmin mendengus frustasi.

"Ternyata anak itu di sini" gumam Wookie pelan. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama melihat ke satu objek yang sedang berada di titik yang sama. "Hyung, kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun kan?"

"Sudah" jawab Sungmin singkat

"Bagaimana? Apa dia galak? Dingin? Angkuh?" tanya Wookie lagi, kali ini dia terlihat penasaran.

Sungmin berjalan ke dalam sebuah antrian untuk mengambil makan siangnya, Wookie berada di belakangannya.

"Dia anak yang aneh" jawab Sungmin santai, namun nadanya seperti tidak perduli. Siapa yang tidak marah? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun berkata padanya kalau semua tradisi itu tidak ada dan dia mempercayai namja itu.

"Eh? Kalian tidak saling bicara?"

"Bicara, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui tentangnya lebih banyak"

"Kau harus Hyung, kau ingat tugasmu kan?" Wookie sedikit terkekeh. "Kau harus menemukan semua biodata anggota kami, mencari mereka lalu bertanya sendiri"

Dengan berat Sungmin menghela nafas "Arrayeo.."

Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang kosong, meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang yang tampak lezat dan mulai makan.

"Hyung, kuberitahu satu petunjuk untukmu"

Sungmin tampak tertarik dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wookie "Apa itu?"

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan biodata itu, datanglah ke tempat dimana kami sering duduk bersama. Tanyakan kepada mereka satu persatu dan jangan membantah apa yang mereka minta"

Sungmin mendelik ragu "Petunjuk macam apa itu?"

"Aku serius dan bersyukurlah kau sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, dari semua member asrama kami hanya dia yang paling sulit dimintai biodata sekalipun kau bersedia melakukan apapun yang dia minta"

"Sudah kuduga, anak itu biang masalah"

Kali ini Wookie tertawa lagi "Bukan seperti itu Hyung. Kyuhyun sangat sibuk karena aktif di kampus, jugaa.."

"Juga?" tanya sungmin sedikit penasaran

"Juga, kekasihnya sangat rewel.. emm.. maksudku pencemburu"

Sungmin tergelak ringan "Jjinja?"

"Kyuhyun terkenal di sini dan tentu saja mendapatkannya sebagai kekasih adalah hal yang sangat membanggakan tapi entahlah mengapa Kyuhyun tetap bertahan dengan yeoja itu. aku saja sudah muak melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan"

"kau tidak tertarik membicarkan hal itu Wookie-ah, aku ke sini untuk kuliah. Titik."

"Awalnya aku juga seperti itu Hyung, namun karena kita adalah satu keluarga"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. dia meneruskan makannya. Ryewook tersenyum lagi "Kau akan tahu mengapa aku sangat mencintai asrama bagian barat ini. percayalah" kata Wookie dengan percaya diri. Sungmin berhenti menggerakkan sendoknya lalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya kemudian melihat ke arah Ryewook yang dengan bahagia melahap makan siangnya.

"Haruskah aku percaya?" gumamnya pelan.

Room(Soul)Mate

"Sungmin Hyung!"

GREPP

"Donghae-ah.. lepaskan"

Sungmin dengan susah payah menolak dekapan orang itu. "Donghae-ah, orang lain akan salah paham" kata Sungmin lagi

"Mianhae Hyung, tapi aku memang merindukanmu"

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya "Apa dia yang memintamu datang melihatku?"

"Ani, emm.. maksudku.."

"Katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja dan dia harus mematuhi janjinya untuk tidak mengawasiku"

"Tentu, aku hanya diminta datang melihatmu dan memang juga aku merindukamu"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu duduk di ranjangnya "Dia mengirimmu untuk kuliah di tempat ini juga?" tebak Sungmin

"Geurae Hyung, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau tidak mencampuri urusanku"

Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu lalu duduk di samping Sungmin, mengelus wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. "Apa sangat melelahkan Hyung?"

"Ani, sekalipun iya aku harus terbiasa"

"Dia sangat baik Hyung, percayalah.."

"Aku tahu itu Donghae-ah"

Dengan satu gerakan Donghae merangkul Sungmin dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut "Kau harus selalu bahagia Hyung, dia akan membahagiakanmu."

Sungmin larut dalam rangkulan namja yang ada di sebelahnya, dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat "Aku juga tahu itu Donghae-ah"

"Aku akan selalu membantumu Hyung, aku akan ada di dekatmu selalu"

"Geurae, gomawo"

CKLEK!

Refleks Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Donghae dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya begitu tahu siapa yang masuk ke kamar.

"Mianhae, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal setelah namja itu pergi membawa PSP yang sepertinya tertinggal di kamar. Donghae menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup itu dengan ragu.

"Siapa dia Hyung?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah roommate-ku"

TBC-

Fic baru, semoga jadi, semoga lancar selama proses, dan semoga juga gak dicuekin..

Aamin..

Ikutin dulu aja, pertanyaan kalian pada akhirnya bakal terjawab sendiri kok~

Semangat

Kim Kyuna,

Sign


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Kyuna Present**

**A YAOI KyuMin Fiction**

**Room(Soul)Mate**

**Cast:**

**Super Junior**

**Pairing KyuMin and 5 other official OTP**

**Rate: T**

**Author's determination : KyuMin, you, and i. Like we are fetched by kyumin, like you and i make them both stronger, like we said they trully real and like they're trully real, like we were meant to be. Kyuhyun and Sungmin are geneticly programmed to find each other.**

**Fiction is something real within an imagination. **

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, hobimu apa Hyung?" tanya Sungmin ke arah namja yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku? emm.. aku bisa meramal"

"Heechul Hyung..." kata Sungmin dengan wajah memelas. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia di sini dan menghadapi seorang Kim Heechul yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Aku serius Sungmin-ah, aku bisa meramalmu. Kau mau?"

"Hyung, baiklah akan kutulis seperti itu saja ya di sini"

"Eh, tidak. tulis di sana kalau hobiku adalah minum teh, membuat teh, juga merindukan Hannie" jawabnya dengan nada yang sensual dan lembut. Sungmin sedikit memutar bola matanya lalu kembali menulis.

"Eh? Hannie? Siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Hannie, nama panggilan sayang untuk Hankyung. Aku sangat merindukannya, kau tahu? biasanya hampir tiap sore kami minum teh bersama. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Sungmin menunduk pelan. Ya, dia tahu. sangat tahu arti kata rindu. Sejurus kemudian namja itu tersenyum "Kau bisa minum teh bersamaku kalau kau mau Hyung"

Mata Heechul berbinar-binar "Jeongmal? Kalau begitu nanti sore.."

"Tidak hari ini, aku harus mengumpulkan biodata sebelum hari rabu" kata Sungmin lagi

"Oh kau benar. Keudae Sungmin-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bisa melihat sesuatu dari mu. Kau akan mencintai orang itu dan kau harus percaya kalau dia adalah sebelah jiwamu."

Sungmin menatap Heechul sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang aneh "Hyung, terima kasih tapi.."

"Dia akan melindungimu dari apapun Sungmin-ah dan tanpa kau ketahui kau akan mencintainya dan tidak akan bisa terlepas darinya"

"Heechul Hyung.." desah Sungmin frustasi

Seketika raut wajah Heechul berubah "Eh? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Hyung.. jjebal.."

.

.

.

"Wah, koleksi majalah dewasamu sangat banyak sekali"

"Kekeke ini sisa yang belum ketahuan oleh Teukki Hyung, aku bisa meminjamkannya padamu kalau kau mau melihatnya. Tapi kau juga harus membantuku"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Membantumu? Apa?"

"Kau kan sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, sesekali ajak dia untuk ikut membaca."

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan roommate-nya, kau pasti bisa merayunya agar tidak melaporkan aku. dia tidak bisa diajak kompromi, banyak buku ku yang di sita oleh Teukki Hyung karena ketahuan saat diperiksa olehnya. Maka itu aku harus pandai-pandai menyembunyikan ini"

Sungmin menarik nafas "Kurasa dia tidak akan tertarik melihat majalah ini"

"Ommo! Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasa kalau dia tidak straight, kau juga?"

Kali ini Sungmin terkaget "Maksudmu apa dia tidak straight?"

Eunhyuk diam sebentar sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin "Kurasa dia tidak suka pada yeoja"

"Eh? Tapi dia kan memiliki kekasih"

"Entahlah, aku ragu padaya.."

_Lagipula bukan urusanku_

Sungmin agak merasa aneh dengan percakapan ini. apa-apaan membicarakan hal yang menurutnya tabu menjadi pembicaraan biasa seperti itu.

"Ehm, jadi bisakah aku meminta biodatamu sekarang?"

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Tentu saja, dan jangan lupa ceritakan juga tentangmu"

"Baiklah, asal secepatnya tugas ini berakhir"

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Sungmin perlahan membuka pintu kamar asrama nomor 1308 tepat yang berada di sebelah kamarnya "Yesung Hyung.." sapa Sungmin ramah

"Oh, Sungmin-ah.. ada apa? kemarilah"

Sungmin masuk ke dalam, melihat Yesung yang sepertinya sedang berlatih vokal. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, berlatih adalah tugasku setiap hari" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah

Sungmin mengagguk pelan "Apa aku boleh meminta biodatamu?"

"Tentu, ambilah di meja belajarku. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu"

"Jjinja? Terima kasih Hyung"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberatkanmu atas tugas ini dan maaf Sungmin-ah kemarin aku ikut menyirammu dengan air kotor itu"

"Gwaenchana Hyung"

Dengan satu gerakan Sungmin menggapai selembar kertas dari meja belajar Yesung, tanpa sengaja melihat foto Yesung dengan Ryewook di sana.

"Kau dan Ryewook tampak akrab"

"Tentu saja, Wookie adalah kekasihku"

PATS!

Sungmin butuh beberapa detik agar dia bisa bersikap biasa saja "Oh begitu, selamat untukmu. dia anak yang baik"

"Tentu, terima kasih Sungmin-ah. Kau sendiri, apa sudah punya kekasih?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan "Sekalipun ada, aku tidak ingin"

"Eh? Mengapa begitu?" tanya Yesung aneh. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan heran

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku hanya belum menemukan saja. Gomawo Hyung untuk biodatamu"

"Baiklah, lain kali kau harus sering bermain ke sini karena Kyuhyun pasti jarang sekali ada di dorm"

"Tentu, Gomawo Yesung Hyung"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Teukki sewaktu berpapasan dengan Sungmin di lorong asrama. Sungmin sedang membaca hasil pencariannya dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Oh, Hyung.. belum, kebetulan aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Kemarilah, aku dan yang lainnya sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga"

Sebenarnya Sungmin malas bergabung dengan yang lain, dia lebih suka membaca buku sendirian di kamar, mendengarkan musik klasik atau musik-musik favoritnya lalu tertidur di sana namun, menolak ajakan Teukki Hyung sangat sulit. Ketua asrama itu sangat baik dan ramah, member yang lain juga seperti itu. Cukup untuk membuat seseorang merasa nyaman, cukup untuk membuat seseorang merasa mempunyai keluarga selain kesendirian.

"Baiklah Hyung"

Sungmin mengikuti Teukki yang berjalan di depannya sambil kembali membaca beberapa tulisannya "Siapa saja yang sudah kau dapat?" tanya Teukki

"Heechul Hyung, Yesung Hyung dan Hyukjae"

"Apa Heechul merubah hobinya lagi?"

"Eh?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti

"Dia selalu merubah hobinya, dulu dia bilang hobinya memancing, menyanyi, memasak, membaca buku, menonton film.."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, aneh. "Dia berkata padaku kalau hobinya meramal, minum teh, membuat teh, juga merindukan Hannie"

Teukki tertawa lepas "Jjinja? Kekeke dasar Chullie.."

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dimana hampir semua member dorm berkumpul, mereka tampak berbincang dengan ringan dalam suasana yang hangat. Sungmin bisa melihat Heechul yang sedang menikmati tehnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Yesung yang tampak sedang menghapalkan partitur. Wookie yang sedang bersandar kepada Yesung, memperhatikan Yesung dengan tatapan sayang, membuat Sungmin sedikit memejamkan mata lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah seorang namja yang belum dia kenal namun dia ingat namja itu yang bersama Heechul membawakan ember besar kepadanya selagi malam penyambutan.

"Sungmin-ah, kemarilah" ajak Heechul. Yang lain memusatkan pandangan ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin membungkuk memberi salam kepada yang lain sebelum duduk di samping Heechul. "Minumlah teh ini"

"Ne Hyung"

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat cangkir itu dan meneguk isi di dalamnya sebelum wajahnya berubah.

_Tuhan, teh apa ini?  
_Yang lain tergelak puas. Seperti baru saja melihat seseorang terjebak dalam permainan. "Heechul Hyung, teh apa ini?"

"Jangan khawatir Sungmin-ah, itu hanya teh pelangsing tubuh" jawab Eunhyuk masih tertawa

"Mengapa kau menurut saja? Itu teh yang paling tidak enak sedunia" tambah seseorang yang Sungmin masih belum mengenal dia siapa

"Ya! diam-diam kau juga pernah memintanya bukan Kangin-ah? Saat Teukki menyuruhmu diet"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, kesalnya lenyap begitu saja saat namja yang bernama Kangin mendadak salah tingkah apalagi saat Teukki memandangnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan biodatamu?" tanya Wookie masih bersandar pada Yesung dengan mesra.

"Aku masih belum punya tentang Kangin Hyung juga.. bocah itu"

"Ah, selagi Kangin Hyung ada di sini, kau minta saja"

"Kau benar"

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri namja yang berbadan agak besar yang sedang duduk di samping Teukki.

"Hyung, aku ingin.."

"Oh, Biodata bukan? Aku akan memberikannya kalau kau sudah bernyanyi dan berjoget lagu Tiga Beruang di depan kami semua"

Sungmin kehilangan kata-katanya. "Hyung.."

"Ayo Sungmin-ah, aku pasti bisa!"

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!"

Semua orang menyerukan namanya dengan antusias. Detik itu juga Sungmin menyesal telah datang ke tempat ini. apa-apaan semua ini? teh pahit lalu menari dan menyanyi? Dia bisa gila.

"Kajja Sungmin-ah.. "

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum bangkit dan mulai bernyanyi. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dan bergaya hingga semua orang mulai tertawa dan ikut menyanyi. Bertepuk tangan riuh hingga membuat Sungmin menikmati show-nya.

"Teukki Hyung..."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara itu. Sungmin berhenti menari dan menyanyi, memperhatikan roommate-nya yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan.

_Anak itu.. wajahnya rumit sekali. apa yang terjadi?_

"Kita ke kamarku"

Teukki pergi begitu saja bersama Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih penuh tanya namun, tidak dengan yang lain. mereka tampak seperti biasa saja melihat kejadian itu.

"Sepertinya kali ini masalah serius" gumam Wookie

"Sudah! Lanjutkan Sungmin-ah" kata Heechul tidak perduli

.

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia baru saja selesai kuliah, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang duduk di mejanya sambil mendengarkan musik. Matanya terpejam. Perlahan Sungmin meletakkan buku-bukunya dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ingin meminta biodatamu"

"..."

Dengan satu gerakan Sungmin melepas headset yang terpasang di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu membuka matanya dan memandang dingin ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, aku butuh biodatamu"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi

Cuma itu, Kyuhyun lalu pergi bergitu saja. Menutup pintu dengan agak keras hingga membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Dia pikir dia siapa? Semena-mena sekali"

_Drrt_

Sungmin sedikit tergugup saat melihat nama seseorang di ponselnya. Perlahan dia menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Oh, ini aku"

"_Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apakah lancar?"_

"Tentu, ternyata kau mengirim Donghae juga ke sini"

"_Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja"_

"Aku sudah bilang padamu.."

"_Selamanya kau adalah Lee Sungmin yang tidak bisa diatur. Aku menghubungimu bukan untuk berdebat. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu"_

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya" jawab Sungmin singkat dan dingin

"_Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu"_

"..."

"_Sungmin-ah.."_

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak memaksaku bukan?"

"_Apa merindukanmu termasuk memaksa?"_

"Kau tahu aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu dan.."

"_Arra, minggu ini pulanglah.. aku ingin melihatmu"_

"Kalau jadwalku tidak penuh"

"_Kalau begitu pilihlah, kau atau aku yang datang?"_

Sungmin menarik nafas frustasi "Baiklah, aku saja."

"_Jaga dirimu, jangan tidur terlalu larut karena membaca. Saranghae"_

KLIK

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Kesal, kecewa, marah, namun tidak tahu harus mengatakannya pada siapa. "Eomma, kali ini apa lagi? menjawab 'Nado saranghae' pada namja itu?"

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Tersadar kalau dia sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya setelah mendengarkan musik. Sungmin bergerak bangun dan lengannya menyentuh sesuatu.

_Cho Kyuhyun. Seoul, 3 februari 1988. Hobiku bermain game dan membaca. Aku benci sayuran dan makanan manis. _

Sungmin tercengang. "Cih, dasar orang aneh. Kemana dia?"

Mata Sungmin melirik ke arah ranjang yang ada di samping ranjangnya, kosong. Kyuhyun tidak ada. Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum ada satu ketukan pelan dari luar kamarnya.

"Masuklah" jawab Sungmin dari dalam. Seseorang muncul di balik pintu. "Teuki Hyung.."

"Minnie-ya, Apa Kyuhyun sudah datang?"

_Sebentar.. dia memanggilku apa? Minnie? Hei.._

"Emm, entahlah.. memangnya ada apa Hyung dan mengapa kau memanggilku Minnie?" tanya Sungmin heran. Teukki tampak menggaruk kepalanya gusar.

"Sejak semalam dia belum kembali berarti"

Sungmin mengajak Teukki untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar 1307 itu. Sungmin sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja aneh yang bahkan semalam berkata sangat dingin padanya.

"Kurasa dia kembali dan meletakkan ini, biodatanya"

Teukki melirik kertas yang tergeletak di kasur Sungmin lalu menarik nafas "Dia baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan SeoHyun dan kurasa kali ini.."

"Hmm? Ah, kekasihnya? Mereka putus Hyung?"

Teukki membekap mulut Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat, seolah tidak ingin ada yang mendengar "Bisakah kau tidak bicara seperti itu Lee Sungmin? Atau kau ingin terus kupanggil Minnie?"

"Lepp..askan.. tanganmu Hyung!"

Dengan satu gerakan Sungmin menepis tangan Teukki yang membekap mulutnya dan menarik nafas banyak setelah itu. "Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku, mengapa kemarin kulihat dia sangat kacau dan bahkan dia mengacuhkanku semalam"

Teukki menarik nafas pelan "Baiklah, karena dia roommate-mu dan entah mengapa aku bisa ingin bercerita padamu begitu saja padahal kau orang baru dan aku belum memastikan kadar mulutmu"

"Hyung.." desis Sungmin frustasi

"Ah, baiklah.. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, sebenarnya.."

CKLEK!

"Sungmin Hyung! Ada yang mencarimuuuu~"

Baik Teukki dan Sungmin saling bertukar pandang saat mereka melihat Ryewook masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalian sedang apa? Hyung? Kau pasti sedang bercerita sesuatu ya?"

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya "Siapa yang mencariku Wookie-ah?"

"Namanya Lee Donghae, dia dari asrama timur dan Hyukkie sedang bicara dengannya sekarang di ruang tamu"

GASP!

_Bocah itu, pasti si jelek yang menyuruhnya ke sini.. menyebalkan!_

"Hyung, aku akan menemui dia dulu. Sampai nanti"

"Dia siapamu Sungmin-ah?" tanya Teukki seolah tidak memperdulikan Wookie yang penasaran dengan obrolan kedua orang itu sebelumnya

"Dia sepupuku.."

_Calon sepupu tepatnya.. entahlah apa namanya itu.._

"Sungmin Hyung, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Teukki Hyung.." rengek Wookie. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu

"Dia belum mengatakan apapun Wookie-ah dan jangan khawatir, itu bukan masalah penting untuk dibahas"

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! dia itu roommate-mu.. emm... maksudku, siapa bilang tidak penting?"

"Huwa! Selama ini Hyung tidak pernah bercerita tentang Kyuhyun padaku, mengapa sekarang bercerita pada Sungmin Hyung, kau jahat Hyung!"

Sungmin terkikik puas lalu memberi isyarat kalau dia tidak ikut campur dengan semua urusan Kyuhyun atau siapapun di dorm ini. Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

"Kau dari asrama timur?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh selidik

"Benar, ada apa?" balas Donghae tidak kalah curiganya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau mahasiswa baru?"

"Benar, aku.."

"Donghae-ah!"

Kedua orang itu menoleh dan ada tatapan cemas yang langsung dilayangkan Donghae kepada Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau bisa tinggalkan kami. gomawo"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu pergi perlahan sebelum sekali lagi menatap namja itu dengan senyum penuh arti, mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana "Sepertinya namja itu tidak suka majalah dewasa"

Sungmin terkekeh "Kau pintar menebak"

Eunhyuk tertawa lagi lalu pergi dari ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar yang memang dirancang untuk mempersempit waktu kunjungan di dorm. Teukki memberikan peraturan bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam sini. Lebih baik bertemu di luar dorm demi kenyamanan asrama.

"Hyung, aku.."

"Ikut aku!"

Sungmin menuntun Donghae keluar dari dorm dan berbicara di luar. Berhenti di bangku taman yang berada tidak jauh dari dorm. Sungmin menyruh Donghae untuk duduk sedangkan dia berkacang pinggang sebal.

"Jangan bilang dia memilihkan tempat kuliah dan asrama ini agar ku terbiasa dengan lingkungan penyuka sesama?" semprot Sungmin

"Bukankah memang kau salah satu dari mereka? bahkan Hyung dan dia.."

"Ya!" potong Sungmin dengan cepat sambil membekap mulut Donghae, tidak lama lalu melepaskannya lagi

"Aku kesini untuk memberikan semua titipannya padaku, dia menyuruhku memberikannya padamu"

"Apalagi?"

"Ikut aku!"

Donghae menarik lengan Sungmin lalu membawanya ke tempat dimana dia memarkir mobilnya, membuka bagasi dan memperlihatkan semua barang bawaannya pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? kau pikir aku tinggal di rumah yang sangat besar?"

Sungmin terbelalak sewaktu melihat bahan makanan dan minuman juga beberapa hal lain yang dibawakan uintuknya.

"Ini belum apa-apa Hyung, dia memintamu untuk memilih apa kau butuh kamar sendiri atau tidak, juga mobil dan.."

"kembalikan semua itu! aku tidak butuh! Bahkan dia bukan siapa-siapa"

"Kalian akan menikah kurang dari satu tahun lagi, cobalah mengerti dia"

Sungmin mendengus "Aku sudah bilang padamu dan kepadanya untuk tidak memaksaku!"

"Lalu? kau mau seperti ini terus? kau tidak ingin dipaksa tapi kau tidak pernah mencoba mencintainya bukan? Lalu apa maumu Hyung? Terimalah takdir kalau kau telah dijual ibumu"

PLAK!

"Tutup mulutmu Choi!"

Hening.

Sungmin memejamkan mata "Kembalilah ke tempatmu, taruh saja semuanya di sini." Ucapnya pelan lalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam kaku di sana.

.

.

.

"_Eomma, dia teman sekolahku. Sangat cantik bukan?"_

"_Kau menyukainya Sungmin-ah?"_

"_Tentu, aku ingin menikah dengannya suatu saat"_

"_Tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa Sungmin-ah. Dia bukan takdirmu"_

"_Eomma, mengapa bicara begitu?"_

"_Kau akan menikah dengan orang lain, satu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya"_

_._

_Kau tahu Eomma, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi menyimpan perasaan suka pada siapapun karena aku berfikir orang yang akan menikah denganku nanti adalah seseorang yang sangat kuimpikan selama ini. setidaknya sebelum aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku percaya pada cinta. Aku percaya pada hal yang kusebut mimpi dan apapun itu tentang kebahagiaan. _

_Setidaknya.. setidaknya sebelum kuhapus kata cinta dari hidupku.._

_._

"Lee Donghae! Menyebalkan sekali kau! kau pikir kau siapa! Berani berkata seperti itu padaku!"

"Berkelahi dengan kekasihmu?"

_Eh?_

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara itu sebelum dia merasa dia salah tempat untuk melampiaskan marahnya. Tempat ini kosong dan kelihatannya jarang dipakai tapi dia tidak menyangka akan ada orang lain di sini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau.."

"Kau membangunkan tidurku, tahu?"

"Sejak kapan kau pindah ke sini?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berdiri di sebelah Sungmin "Sejak ada penghuni baru di kamarku yang menyebalkan"

"Terima kasih" jawab Sungmin cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan sebalnya ke arah lain tempat ini, sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tahu ini tempat apa.

"Ini gedung olahraga indoor dan mungkin sudah tidak dipakai"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu" jawab Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Dan ini tempatku, aku yang lebih dulu menemukannya"

"Cih, ambil saja! Aku tidak tertarik"

"Lalu mengapa kau ke sini dan berteriak menyebut nama kekasihmu?"

"Ya! Donghae sepupuku! Bukannya kau yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihmu?" sungut Sungmin tidak mau kalah. Kyuhyun terdiam, sejurus kemudian orang itu beranjak pergi.

"Kau sama saja seperti yang lain"

"Hei Cho! Jadi kau benar-benar putus?" tanya Sungmin setengah terkekeh

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan

"Terserah padamu! Seo Jo Hyun atau siapapun itu sudah pasti akan muak jika menjadi kekasihmu" teriak Sungmin meledek. Kyuhyun berbalik dengan tatapan marah. Dia mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan menghimpit Sungmin ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ya.. apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, kedua lengannya mengurung tubuh Sungmin. "Menurutmu?"

PATS!

"Arrgghh!" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang diinjak dengan keras oleh Sungmin. saat itu juga Sungmin mendengus sebal.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!" ancamnya kesal

_Astaga Tuhan, wajah anak ini... mengapa wajahnya seperti itu?! aku bodoh! sudahlah lupakan wangi farfum itu dan harum nafasnya! Ini tidak baik untuk otakku! Tidak! tidak!_

Sungmin pergi dari Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan begitu dilihat oleh Sungmin kaki Kyuhyun sedikit berdarah. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di sana

"Sepatu apa yang kau pakai itu Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin dengan cepat mendekat pada Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok memeriksa kakinya juga sepatunya.

"Astaga, mengapa ada benda seperti ini di sepatuku?" Sungmin melepas sepatunya lalu mengambil pecahan kaca yang tertancap pada sepatunya. "Gwaenchana? Siapa suruh membuatku kesal!"

"Kau yang lebih dulu menggangguku!"

"Sudah! Aku tidak ingin berkelahi seperti yeoja denganmu!" kata Sungmin akhirnya perlahan namja itu meraih kaki Kyuhyun dan mengikat bagian luka dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ini akan menyumbat darahnya, kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan"

Sungmin menarun lengan Kyuhyun di bahunya lalu memapah namja itu keluar dari ruang olahraga indoor. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

"Mianhae.." ucap Sungmin

"Kau berhutang padaku" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi sebal

"Kalau begitu ingatkan aku ya"

Mereka berdua saling menatap lalu perlahan tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dari keduanya.

.

.

.

"Donghae Hyung, mengapa menangis?"

Donghae dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan bersikap seperti biasa "Ani, aku baik-baik saja"

"Terjadi sesuatu? Kau dan Sungmin tidak bertengkar bukan?"

"Tidak, semua baik-baik saja"

Namja itu memperhatikan wajah Donghae "Dia menamparmu? Lagi? apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Donghae menarik nafas berat "Dia menolak pemberianmu dan marah padaku, aku hanya membalas apa adanya bahkan dia seharusnya bersyukur karena kau.."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu sebelum aku mengusirmu! Kau hanya membuat semuanya semakin sulit Hyung"

Perlahan Donghae beranjak ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu dengan rapat, berbahaya jika sampai sepupunya itu marah dan meledak di sana. Dari luar terdengar suara mobil yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang, namja itu telah pergi.

.

.

"Eh? Kyuhyun? Sungmin? kakimu kenapa Kyu?" tanya Teukki Hyung. Yang lainnya menatap dengan aneh ke arah mereka.

"Kakiku terkena pecahan kaca, entahlah.. mungkin seseorang menginjak kakiku" sindir Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkekeh.

"Aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya Hyung" aku Sungmin akhirnya.

"Hyung! Makanan ini banyak sekaliii" kata Wookie senang. Sungmin menatap mereka satu-satu yang tampak juga menunggu jawabannya

"Namja yang bernama Donghae itu yang mengantarnya" tambah Hyukjae

"Kalian makan saja ya? itu semua terlalu banyak. Aku kembali ke kamar saja"

"Aku juga"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke kamar. Sungmin terdiam duduk di tepian ranjangnya, begitu juga Kyuhyun. mereka berdua berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Sungmin

"Pernah lebih baik" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Kukira kau sungguhan putus dengan pacarmu itu.."

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya, orang lain yang bilang begitu. Termasuk dirimu"

"Aku? Hei.."

TOK! TOK!

"Masuklah.."

"Sungmin Hyung, ada yang mencarimu" kata Eunhyuk sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Dasar Lee Donghae.." umpat Sungmin sebal

"Bukan Lee Donghae. Dia menyebutkan namanya, Choi Siwon"

"Eh?"

**TBC-**

Part ini masih dalam repost ya kkk~

Entah kenapa tetiba inget punya tanggung jawab untuk yang satu ini.

Semoga masih ada yg nunggu.

Sign,

Kim kyuna


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Kyuna Present

A YAOI KyuMin Fiction

Room(Soul)Mate

Cast:

Super Junior

Pairing KyuMin and 5 other official OTP

Rate: T

.

.

_This Chapter is belong to you bb quint_pumpkin. Happy graduation. God Bless you._

_._

_._

Chapter 3

.

.

"Hyung, siapa namja itu? Dia terlihat tampan dan sangat kaya"

"Dia sangat tinggi Hyung, tubuhnya atlestis sekali"

"Hey, jangan memujinya begitu Wookie"

"Ehhee Mianhae Hyung, untukku kau tetap yang terbaik"

"Sudah diam! Jangan bermesraan di sini!"

"Wae? Kau iri Hyukjae-ah? Tidak punya kekasih?"

Teukki berbalik dan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan semua member dorm dengan sebal "Ya! tutuplah mulut kalian jika tidak ingin ketahuan"

Mereka masing-masing memamerkan giginya, merasa bersalah. Tak urung Teukki kembali mengawal mereka untuk mengintip namja bernama Choi Siwon dan Sungmin. "Sebenarnya, siapa dia Hyung? Mengapa Sungmin Hyung terlihat gugup juga kesal saat bersamaan?" tanya Wookie dengan nada berbisik. Teukki menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sungmin tidak pernah bercerita apapun"

"Namja itu sangat mencintai Sungmin"

"Eh?"

Semua namja itu berbalik menatap ke arah Heecul yang sedang berdiri dengan santai, melipat lengannya di dada "Kau lihat saja caranya menatap Sungmin"

SRET

Mereka serentak memperhatikan dengan intens namja yang bernama Siwon itu tidak lupa dengan caranya menatap Sungmin. "Hyung, kau tahu darimana?" tanya Hyukjae heran

"Kau lupa kalau aku peramal?"

"Kurasa kau benar Chullie-ah, apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" tambah Teukki

Heechul tersenyum tipis "Mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak. sudahlah, banyak serangga di sini. Tidak baik untuk kulitku" katanya sambil beranjak.

"Hei, mereka berpelukan!" pekik Hyukjae dengan suara tertahan, mengingat dimana mereka sekarang. Seperti maling yang mengendap-endap, seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mengawasi targetnya.

"Hyukjae-ah, cepatlah mempunyai kekasih. Aku kasihan padamu" Heechul meninggalkan mereka dengan sisa tawa yang kemudian menyusul dari mereka. Hyukjae memandang mereka dengan sebal.

"Teukki Hyung, mengapa tertawa?" semprotnya sebal

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, aku menertawai lelucon Chullie"

"Itu sama saja!"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Jangan sampai Sungmin tahu kita memperhatikannya" kata Yesung kemudian menengahi.

Perlahan mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat yang mereka jadikan untuk mengintip Sungmin dan Siwon. Teukki menoleh ke belakang untuk sekali lagi melihat Sungmin, dilihatnya Sungmin yang tertunduk sambil memejamkan matanya erat sedangkan namja bernama Choi Siwon tadi mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan mesra.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, bukankah sudah ku bilang padamu..."

Alis itu terangkat ke atas dan raut wajahnya mendadak berubah "Maksudmu aku akan diam saja melihat Donghae Hyung menangis karena kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya sedikit marah. Sungmin menghela nafas

"Dia mengadu padamu? Apa dia berkata kalau aku menamparnya?"

"Hyung.."

Sungmin menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Siwon "Kau sudah tahu aku Siwon-ah, seharusnya.."

SRET

"Arrayo.. nan arra.." bisiknya lembut di telinga Sungmin. hangat. Sungmin tahu itu, namun rasanya tetap dingin sekalipun dia terus mencobanya. Siwon tersenyum dalam pelukannya, seolah banyak kerinduan yang akhirnya tersampaikan di sana.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau bisa merasakan rinduku padamu? Mereka meleleh sekarang, akhirnya meleleh"

"..."

"Apa kau merasakan juga semua itu? ku mohon jangan terlalu lama membuatku menunggumu lagi. aku sangat mencintaimu"

"..."

"Aku datang karena aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan tidak membuang semua makananmu"

"Aku tidak membuangnya, tidak juga memakannya"

"Eh?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sungmin meminta penjelasan

"Aku sudah punya banyak Siwon-ah, jadi aku memberikannya pada anggota asrama yang lain"

Siwon mengangguk pelan "Apa mereka baik padamu?"

"Hmm.. hei, aku mengantuk. Bisakah aku kembali sekarang?"

"Apa kau benar-benar terganggu Hyung?"

"Tidak, hanya saja besok pagi aku harus kuliah dan... baiklah, kau mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini?"

Siwon kemudian tersenyum lembut, mengelus pipi Sungmin yang kenyal dan halus "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memelukmu lagi. apa boleh?"

Namja yang ada depannya mengangguk perlahan "Silahkan"

Perlahan jemari itu bertautan. Siwon membawa Sungmin sekali lagi ke dalam pelukannya dan sedikit bersenandung di sana. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" ucap Siwon lembut di telinga Sungmin, menggantikan senandung yang baru saja usai.

"Aku akan mengatakan itu sampai kau terbiasa dan mengatakannya juga"

"Jangan menyerah kalau begitu" balas Sungmin. tangannya dengan refleks mengusap punggung Siwon yang bidang. Tenggelam dalam pelukan yang hangat dan bersandar di sana.

.

.

.

"Kau? yah! Mengapa kau kemari SeoHyun-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi begitu melihat yeoja manis itu datang ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berulang-ulang tapi entah kemana Teukki Oppa dan yang lain. aku ingin bertemu denganmu Oppa"

Kyuhyun mendesah sebal. Bagaimana Teukki Hyung bisa seteledor itu? dan kemana mereka sebenarnya? Dan lihat ini sudah malam.

"Oppa, aku tidak akan pernah putus denganmu. Kau harus tahu ibumu sendiri yang memintaku untuk terus ada di sampingmu"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya "Baiklah, kau bisa ada terus di sampingku tapi bukan sebagai kekasihku, mengerti?"

"Oppa! Mana bisa begitu! Kau jahat!"

Seohyun maju lalu memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gerah. Dengan satu gerakan dia menangkap lengan SeoHyun. "Cukup! inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menurutimu."

Ada air mata yang menggenang lalu jatuh dan dengan kasar ditepis yeoja itu "Kau tahu? aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"..."

"Kau tahu? aku benar-benar menyukaimu bahkan sebelum ibumu mengenalku padamu. Aku selalu mengintipmu setiap pulang sekolah"

"..."

"Kau jahat Oppa! Kau mencampakan aku"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah akulah yang jahat"

"Kau memang jahat! Kau meninggalkan aku, apa kau sudah punya kekasih lain? Geurae, siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat lengan Seohyun, dengan kesal dia kemudian duduk di tepian ranjangnya.

"Kau yakin kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan

"Tentu saja" jawab SeoHyun berapi-api. Dia kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tahu bukan? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menyukai seorang yeoja"

"Untuk itulah Oppa, ibumu menyuruhku untuk bertahan. Aku yakin kau akan sembuh"

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal "Percaya diri sekali" ledeknya

"Ih! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku sudah bersamamu sejak dulu. Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun kini bergerak menghadap SeoHyun "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Teukki Hyung. Dia bertanya padaku untuk apa aku bertahan jika aku sendiri tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Apa kau tidak sakit SeoHyun-ah? Aku tidak mencintaimu"

"Kau hanya tidak berusaha. Aku yakin itu. Berusahalah untuk sembuh Oppa, lagipula selama ini kau belum pernah menyukai namja bukan? Atau kau sudah.."

"Ani. Itu semua karena kau yang menghalangi pandanganku"

"Bukankah itu bagus? kau hanya perlu meneruskannya"

Kyuhyun sekali lagi melirik malas ke arah SeoHyun dan yeoja itu kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ditengkuk Kyuhyun "Hmm? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku akan memberikannya Oppa. Apapun itu sekalipun.."

SeoHyun berhenti meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat "Kau hanya harus belajar merasakannya. Sentuhanku"

Kyuhyun menatap kosong. Semuanya aneh. Hambar dan entahlah, apalagi saat SeoHyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, mereka berdua saling menatap dan..

CKLEK!

"Ommo!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya "A-aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian"

BLAM~

Kyuhyun melepaskan kaitan lengan SeoHYun yang masih menatap ke arah pintu lalu bangkit "Kau pulanglah, sebelum mereka semua menyadarinya"

"Siapa dia Oppa?"

"Dia roommate-ku. Apa kau juga akan cemburu padanya?"

SeoHyun tersenyum senang "Bagaimana kalau iya?"

"Terserah padamu. Sekarang keluarlah"

"Tidak sebelum kau katakan padaku kalau kita masih sepasang kekasih"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Jadi sekarang kau keluar!"

Kyuhyun mendorong punggung yeoja itu sampai dia berada di luar kamar lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tidak memperdulikan SeoHyun yang masih mengetuk pintunya sampai beberapa kali.

.

.

Sungmin duduk sendirian di ruang biasanya para anggota asrama berkumpul. Berkali-kali menoleh kesana kemari namun tidak ada satu anggota pun yang lewat. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin mencoba membunuh waktu dengan menonton beberapa acara di TV.

Sungmin terkantuk-kantuk di sana sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyung, mengapa tidur di sini?"

Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar hingga bergumam "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya di kamar.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Huh?"

Sungmin membelalak, baru sadar dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya "Ahahha maksudku, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini. Kyuhyun sedang asik bicara lewat teleponnya" jawab Sungmin gelisah

Hyukjae mendelik sebal "Jangan berbohong Hyung! Jadi selama ini dia membawa yeoja ke dalam kamar?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu "Mana kutahu.."

"Aish! Ini tidak adil! Aku harus mengatakan ini pada Teukki Hyung sekarang juga"

Dengan cepat Hyukjae berjalan ke arah kamrt Heehul dimana Teukki sedang berada di sana juga dengan beberapa member yang lain. Sungmin yang sangat menyesali keteledorannya juga ikut mengekor dengan malas.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun membawa SeoHyun ke dalam kamarnya!" kata Hyukjae berapi-api.

Teukki dan yang lainnya memandang ragu "Eh? benarkah?"

"Hyung tidak percaya padaku?! Sungmin Hyung sendiri yang berkata begitu"

Refleks kini semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin. namja bergigi kelinci itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Benarkah Minnie-ya?" tanya Heechul lembut sambil berjalan ke arah Sungmin lalu merangkulnya

"Hyung, mengapa kau memanggilku Minnie?" protes Sungmin

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Minnie" kata Heechul tidak ingin dibantah

Sungmin sedikit cemberut lalu mengangguk pelan "Entahlah aku tidak tahu itu SeoHyun atau bukan tapi.."

"Hyung! Kajja!" ucap yang lain sambil bangkit lalu bergegas keluar dan pastinya ke kamar Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Baiklah Cho, kau bisa menaruh dendam padaku." ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Bisa ditebak. Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah berkumpul di kamar 1307. Saling menatap orang yang mereka anggap bermasalah dengan tatapan ragu. Kyuhyun mendesah sebal, apalagi begitu melihat wajah Lee Hyukjae yang sepertinya puas sekali melihatnya seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dilihatnya perlahan Sungmin masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di sebelah Wookie.

Teukki berdehem sebelum menjawab "Begini Kyunie..."

"Hyung, jangan bertele-tele! Ya! magnae, kau membawa yeoja ke dalam kamar huh?" serang Hyukjae. Mereka kemudian bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kaget dan refleks mendelik Sungmin.

"Benarkah itu Kyunie?" tanya teukki lagi.

"Itu.. SeoHyun.. dia bilang dia sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali hanya saja tidak ada yang merespon. Kalian pergi kemana tadi?"

Beberapa dari mereka menunduk dan beberapa yang lain hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Ehm, kami sepertinya terlalu asyik mengobrol di kamarku. Kau tahu Heebum baru saja ku bawa ke salon tadi siang dan.."

"Kalian tidak mengunci pintu. Untung saja yang masuk hanya SeoHyun, bagaimana kalau itu pencuri?" sungut Kyuhyun lagi. sebenarnya dia memang merasa bersalah hanya saja perihal masuknya SeoHyun juga karena mereka yang teledor tidak mengunci pintu depan rumah asrama.

"Ada apa SeoHyun kemari?" tanya Teukki lagi

"Tidak ada, hanya merengek seperti biasa" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil merapikan beebrapa buku di mejanya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Hyung?"

"Emm, tidak. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Yetdera kajja"

Hyukjae berdecak sebal "Hyung! Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah membawa yeoja ke dalam kamar!"

"Lee Hyukjae, kau dendam padaku ya? aku tidak membawanya tapi dia yang masuk ke dalam kamarku!"

"Sungmin Hyung, ketika kau masuk Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sedang apa di dalam?"

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak menatapnya. "Emm, mereka hanya sedang duduk dan mengobrol" jawab Sungmin

"Huh? Bukankah kau melihatku dan Seohyun di atas ranjang Lee Sungmin? ceritakan yang benar"

"Eh?" Sungmin kaget mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. memang benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun namun Sungmin ingin membantunya.

"Ya! apa maksudmu Kyunie?" sontak Teukki menaikkan suaranya.

"Hyung, kau harus adil. Jangan terus membela Kyunie, dia juga harus dihukum. Aku memang sering membaca majalah dewasa namun aku tidak pernah membawa yeoja ke kamar. Aku ingin kau adil. Titik."

Yang lain hanya terdiam bingung sampai kemudian Heechul menepuk bahu Hyukjae dengan lembut "Baiklah, Kyunie memang harus dihukum. Teukki-ya, bukankah kita kekurangan orang untuk menyapu halaman belakang?"

Teukki menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal lalu akhirnya tersenyum "Baiklah Kyunie, kau bersedia kan menyapu halaman setiap sore?"

"Kalau aku yang kena hukuman kau tidak pernah bertanya aku bersedia atau tidak" protes Hyukjae lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam di tempat lalu mengangguk "Apa jika aku bilang setuju kalian akan secepatnya keluar dari kamarku? Aku mengantuk"

"Mwo?"

"Geurae, jika kau bekerja tidak benar hukumanmu ditambah" kata Teukki akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Hyung"

Dengan rasa yang hambar, satu per satu mereka berlalu. Beberapa masih berbisik-bisik sebal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang acuh tak acuh dan dingin. Teukki hanya tersenyum tipis dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Heechul.

"Hampir saja aku kalah bicara dengan magnae itu"

"Kyunie anak yang cerdas, jangan lupakan itu."

.

.

.

"Emm.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun mendengar panggilan itu. dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan Sungmin sedang duduk di tepian ranjangnya dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Aku mengantuk. Bisakah kita hanya tidur saja?"

Sungmin merengut sebal. "Mianhae, aku tidak berniat untuk memberitahumu dan.."

"Dan pada akhirnya kau memberitahu mereka bukan?"

"Hei, aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak perlu merasa menjadi pahlawan seperti itu "

"Mwo? harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, kau cukup hebat untuk membuat mood orang lain menjadi buruk"

Sungmin dengan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, memakai selimut sampai ke dadanya dan berbalik menghadap ke dinding. Kyuhyun menatap namja itu sebentar lalu beralih ke ranjangnya dan berbaring di sana. Mereka berdua tidak langsung tidur. Hanya berkeliling mengitari jalan pikirannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dan kegaduhan yang bisa terdengar dari rumah asrama barat. Beberapa sibuk mempersiapkan ujian dadakan yang diadakan dosen mereka, beberapa sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, beberapa lagi sibuk dengan barang bawaannya, dan dua orang yang hanya memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. mereka berdua sudah duduk rapi di meja makan menunggu Wookie menyiapkan hidangan untuk sarapan. Mereka berdua juga tidak bicara mengingat tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin memulainya.

"Ya! kalian tidak membantu Wookie di dapur?" Teukki Hyung duduk di kursinya. Kursi Sang Ketua. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab karena sibuk membaca koran pagi itu sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak Hyung" jawab Sungmin mencari alasan.

"Huh? Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau dikirimi banyak bahan makanan jika tidak bisa memasak?"

"Lalu apa tidak boleh?" sungut Sungmin sebal.

Teukki mencibir lalu menoleh ke arah dapur dari tempat duduknya "Wookie-ah, apa sudah siap?"

"Sudah Hyung, Heechul Hyung sedang membantuku"

"Hyukjaeee-aahh, Kangin-aaaahhh... kalian masuk pagi bukan?"

"Ne Hyung, aku sedang mencari kaus kaki-ku" teriak Hyukjae dari dalam kamar

"Teukki-ah, semalam kau bawa kemana tugas kuliahku?" tanya Kangin sambil duduk di kursi makannya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Sungmin-ah, Kyunie"

"Pagi Hyung" sapa Sungmin dengan ramah, lain dengan sang magnae yang hanya mengangguk seadanya. Kyuhyun tampak mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas nya karena merasa sangat bosan menunggu member asrama lain siap untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kau sudah menemukan bukumu? Kurasa aku menyimpannya di meja belajarku"

"Kau lupa semalam mejamu berantakan karena kita.."

"Kajja kita sarapaaan!"

Wookie, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk datang membawakan kudapan yang dibuat wookie untuk meraka sarapan. Sungmin memutar matanya sebal, hampir saja dia mendengar percakapan mesum dua orang itu. mereka semua lalu duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Minnie, ayo pimpin doa untuk makan" kata Heechul sembari tersenyum lucu

"Hyung, jangan panggil aku begitu lagi"

"Baiklah, Sungminie~ ayo pimpin doa"

Sedikit menghela nafas dan berfikir jika ini diteruskan maka hanya akan menghambat sarapan pagi semua penghuni. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah mengucapkan doa. Mereka makan dalam diam, sesekali terdengar bunyi ketukan sendok dengan piring.

"Kyunie, jangan lupakan tugasmu sore nanti ya"

"Ne Hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab himbauan Teukki dengan singkat.

"Ah ya, apa urusanmu dengan SeoHyun sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Kupastikan itu yang terakhir kali dia akan datang, kecuali.."

"Kecuali?"

"Kecuali kalau kalian lupa mengunci pintu dorm lagi dan membiarkan siapapun bisa masuk ke dalam"

Refleks Teukki berdeham, mengingat lagi kelakuan mereka semalam. Kali ini Sungmin ikut berbicara. "Memangnya semalam kalian kemana? Bukannya semua ada di ruang santai saat aku kedatangan tamu?"

"Emm.. itu.. "

"Mereka ke kamarku, ingin mendengarkan ramalanku yang paling terbaru Minnie."

"Nah iya!"

"Kalian tampak mencurigakan seperti biasa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyudahi makannya.

"Aku berangkat dan Kangin Hyung, bukumu ada di ruang santai. Mungkin kau lupa membawanya sewaktu terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamar Teukki Hyung"

_Mengapa orang aneh itu tau semua hal sih?_

_Berbahaya.._

.

.

.

SREK SREK..

Daun yang berguguran itu rasanya seperti tidak pernah habis. Sudah satu jam Kyuhyun berada di sana, membawa peralatan bersih-bersih hari Minngu yang dimiliki asrama hanya saja daun yang dikumpulkan untuk dibakar belum juga selesai.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Tidak ingin menoleh karena Kyuhyun tahu suara itu.

"Tidak usah, kau terlihat tidak pernah mengotori tanganmu"

"Benarkah? Aku atau kau?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, pergilah"

"Aku juga, kalau bukan karena aku mempunyai hutang aku tidak akan ke sini"

"Ah benar, kalau begitu kau selesaikan ini. aku ingin istirahat"

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, melihat Sungmin yang kini menatapnya sebal. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti ke depan. "Tidak usah repot-repot, nanti yang lain akan berfikir aku berbuat curang"

"Biar saja"

"Kau ini keras kepala" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu lidi kepada Sungmin. mereka mulai menyapu perlahan dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Jadi, kau dan SeoHyun sudah berbaikan?"

"Berbaikan?"

"Hmm, kau tidak jadi putus dengannya?"

"Siapa yang berpacaran dengannya?"

"Kau"

"Selain keras kepala, kau juga sok tahu Lee Sungmin"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu? bagaimana kalau kau dulu yang bercerita soal laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon itu, setiap malam kau memanggil namanya dalam tidurmu"

Sungmin merasa ditimpuk dengan sebuah batu yang besar, tepat di wajahnya. Benarkah?

"A-apa-apaan kau?"

"Sepertinya dia orang yang penting untukmu."

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" sungut Sungmin sebal

"Kenapa juga kau ingin tahu urusanku dengan SeoHyun?"

"I-itu karena.. ah sudahlah, aku menyesal bertanya hal itu"

"Aku akan memberi tahu kau jika kau juga menceritakan hal itu padaku" Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan

"Cih, apa-apaan kau? jangan berlagak seperti orang yang sudah mengenalku"

"Aku? siapa yang terus-terusan bertanya soal SeoHyun seakan sudah lama mengenalku? Huh?"

"Aish!" Sungmin melempar sapu nya dengan sebal "kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan lagi. biar kutebak, kau itu keras kepala, tidak mau mengalah, tidak mau mengakui kekalahan haha"

"Jangan tertawa atau aku akan menghajarmu"

"Kau bisa menghajar orang? Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk itu. tidak cocok"

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ada alasan mengapa Heechul Hyung memanggilmu Minnie, karena kau sangat cantik dan manis seperti anak perempuan yang sedang memakan lolipopnya"

"YA!"

Refleks, dua orang itu saling berkejaran. Sungmin menimpuk Kyuhyun dengan kaleng bekas minuman dan Kyuhyun membalasnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Hentikan!"

.

.

.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun, mengapa susah diatur sekali sih? Hyung hanya meminta tolong bereskan halaman belakang, bukan membuatnya semakin kacau seperti ini! dan kau Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun? tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Bukan begitu Hyung.." ucap Sungmin membuat pembelaan

"Dia tidak salah, dia hanya ingin membantuku"

"Jangan ulangi lagi atau hukumanmu ditambah sekarang selesaikan pekerjaanmu, mandi lalu makan malam bersama. Mengerti?"

"Ne Hyung" jawab dua orang itu hampir berbarengan.

Dalam diam mereka mulai menyapu halaman dari awal, hari semakin gelap. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang sudah pegal-pegal karena terus menyapu sejak tadi. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin karena baru kali ini dia melihat Teukki Hyung marah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin pelan, akhirnya sampah itu sudah terbakar dan mereka harus menunggu untuk mematikan sisa apinya. Duduk diam di sebuah kursi kayu yang tersedia di sana.

"Hmm, kau?"

"Aku juga. Rasanya tidak buruk juga membersihkan semua ini, aku lebih suka menyendiri"

"Aku juga"

Mereka diam lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Kata Teukki Hyung, kau lulusan terbaik di sekolahmu. Kau jenius"

"Tidak juga, mungkin karena keturunan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan kuliah sebelum aku menikah"

"Eh?"

"Hmm, orang yang bernama Choi Siwon itu adalah calon suamiku"

Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Aku namja normal Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku tahu itu, aku bisa membedakannya"

"Kau? Apa kau.."

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai SeoHyun, dia hanya seperti adikku. Ibuku yang sangat ingin aku bersamanya, hanya saja.. aku selalu merasa bukan dia orangnya. Entahlah.. "

Sungmin tersenyum sedikit "Lalu siapa orangnya?"

"Heechul Hyung berkata lewat ramalannya kalau aku harus menunggu orang itu datang karena suatu hari dia akan datang"

"Kau percaya ramalan itu?"

"Entahlah, semua yang dikatakan Heechul Hyung selalu benar. termasuk saat dia berkata padaku kalau rasanya kamarku akan sepi satu saat, kalau dia merasa sebentar lagi Hankyung Hyung akan pergi."

"Oh dia sudah meramalnya?"

"Kurasa lebih tepat mendapat perasaan atau pertanda, dia sendiri tidak menginginkan itu"

"Ah begitu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Kau mencintai namja itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kurasa tidak"

Sungmin menunduk sebentar lalu tertawa kecil "Aku merasa, sebelah jiwaku bukan orang itu."

"Kau percaya hal itu?"

"Entahlah, seperti yang kau bilang Heechul Hyung memang selalu benar. aku jadi sedikit penasaran"

"Apakah ada pertanda jika kita sudah menemukan sebelah jiwa kita yang lain?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa hati yang bisa merasakannya"

"Ah ya kau benar. Semoga kau cepat menemukannya"

"Terima kasih, kau juga. Semoga beruntung"

.

.

.

Hubungan itu semakin dekat. Sungmin merasa tempat pembakaran sampah dan pekarangan belakang adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk sendirian, berfikir dan menghabiskan waktu. Begitu juga untuk Kyuhyun, mereka sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa daun kering di musim gugur ini. semuanya menjadi biasa untuk Sungmin saat melihat Wookie dan Yesung saling bermesraan atau Teukki dan Kangin yang sedang bercumbu di dapur. Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terbiasa. Kyuhyun yang selalu memberikan banyak saran untuk membuatnya terbiasa.

"Wajahmu kotor Lee Sungmin.."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa karena wajahnya semakin kotor.

"Sini biar kubantu"

Perlahan jemari itu mengusap pipi Sungmin yang sedikit menghitam terkena asap hasil dari pembakaran sampah. Masing-masing tidak mengindahkan detak jantung yang kian cepat, hanya membiarkannya berlalu tanpa alasan.

"Kau sangat cantik untuk seukuran namja"

"Banyak yang berkata seperti itu"

Kyuhyun melepskan jemarinya dari wajah Sungmin, kembali menatap ke depan. "Kau belum bertemu orang itu lagi?"

"Akhir minggu ini, kau juga belum berkencan dengan SeoHyun lagi?"

"Kurasa dia hampir menyerah, ada banyak namja lain yang mengejarnya." Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa, seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kau akan mencintai orang itu?"

"Sepertinya"

"Kau tampak tersiksa"

"Kau juga"

GROOK!

"AAK!"

Refleks Sungmin loncat ke pangkuan Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja itu dengan kuat-kuat "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan keseimbangan

"Katak.. katak.. aku benci katak Kyu"

Kyuhyun tertawa lucu sementara Sungmin masih terlihat ketakutan, keduanya saling menatap dalam. Lengan Sungmin yang mengalung di tengkuk Kyuhyun perlahan melonggar. "Mian." Ucapnya kaku

"Gwaenchana, aku AAK!"

BRUK!

Keduanya terjungkal ke belakang dengan posisi Sungmin yang berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TBC-**

.

.

Chapter ini bukan repost lagi kkk~ dan akhirnya bisa dilanjut.

Happy reading

Terima kasih untuk semua review dan masukannya.

Maaf tidak bisa disebutkan per orang.

Kim Kyuna,

Sign


End file.
